


How did love become so violent?

by vampsvngs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Kissing, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Non-Graphic Smut, Some Fluff, Suicide, Violence, based off of teddy bear by melanie martinez, insane, knife, medication memtioned, re-post, triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampsvngs/pseuds/vampsvngs
Summary: sometimes, love can make you do crazy things and jisung had feared for his life because of that.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	How did love become so violent?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING !!!
> 
> there’s are mentions of death/murder, suicide, self-harm, manipulation, blood, etc. PLS be mindful of the tags & also know i am NOT trying to glorify what is going in this fic, i do not condone this.
> 
> if you know someone/you are someone going through this, pls seek help!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> pls do not re-post my work or steal it, thanks.

Han Jisung is back. Minho's middle school best friend  _ and _ crush is finally back. It’s been years since he last saw his best friend and he’s beyond excited to see him again.

He watches the squirrel like boy walks into the college cafeteria, a little pep in his step. The younger males heart shaped smile is displayed on his face, making Minho smile.. The moment their eyes meet, Minho’s stomach fills up with butterflies. He gets up, walking toward the other. They both throw their arms open then crush the other into a crush, squeezing tightly.

"You're back," Minho whispers into the other's hair.

Jisung giggles and says, "I'm back."

They pull apart and smile at each other again. "Want to sit down and wait for the others with me?" Minho asks.

"Yes, of course."

They turn around and walk over to the table that Minho was sat at a couple minutes ago. The two didn't have to wait long before the others walk in and sit with them. Hugs were shared between Jisung and the others.

"How was Malaysia Ji?" Felix asks as he looks up at the day older. The blonde was clinging onto Changbin.

"Oh, it was great. It was nice being around family for a while, but I definitely missed you guys," Jisung explains, smiling softly.

"We missed you too!" Chan says as he smiles at the younger male.

~

The rest of the day goes by rather quickly. Minho and Jisung were now walking to the youngest of the two apartments, talking to each other along the way.

"A new café has opened up in town, if you want to go this weekend?" Minho asks as he looks at the younger male.

"Is this just a hang out day or a date, hm?" Jisung teases, wiggling his eyebrow.

A smile spreads across Minho's face. "It could be a date if you want it to be," the elder says with a small shrug. A light shade of pink appears on Jisung's cheeks as he smiles shyly.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbles out, not looking at the other.

They make it to Jisung's apartment a few minutes later. Minho watches as the younger unlocks his door, then they walk in. They make sure to close the door behind them. The two of them take off their shoes and set down their things by the door. Then they both make their way over to the couch to sit down.

"Have you been doing well, hyung?" How's everything going?" Jisung questions, a small smile on his face. Minho knew what he meant and frowns a little.

"Recently? It's been doing well. After you left, it got worse though and I had to be put on a new medication," the elder explains. Jisung frowns after hearing this.

"It got worse? Why didn't tell me before?" Jisung asks, pouting a little.There’s a hint of concern in his voice.

Minho gives the other a small smile, "I didn't want to worry you."

Jisung's pout deepens as his eyes meet the others. "I would have liked to help you with it," he says. The smile on Minho's face grows and he ruffles Jisung's hair. "Hey!" Minho giggles as Jisung fixes his hair.

"Can we cuddle?" Minho asks, changing the subject.

Jisung smiles and nods, kind of ignoring that the elder changed the subject, "Of course."

Minho grabs a hold of Jisung as he lays back. Jisung rests his chin on his hands, which are on the other's chest. Minho softly runs his fingers through the younger males hair, as he hums a tune.

"This is nice," Minho mutters. Jisung hums out a response. It then goes silent between the two, but not for long.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah Sungie?"

"Promise me you'll tell me the next time if anything gets worse." Jisung is looking at him with big, puppy eyes.

Minho bites down on his lip as he nods. "I promise you, I will."

Jisung smiles, "Good."

The youngest male didn't know the other would break his promise in someway.

~

Jisung smiles as the smell of coffee hits him when they walk through the café doors. He thinks it’s cute, the inside of the café. The color scheme is a light pink and white, they have booths and small areas to sit around the building. It made everything super cozy.

He feels Minho nudge him and he looks at the older. "Hm?" he hums.

"Let's go order." Jisung just nods and follows him up to the register, letting the elder order for them. "Two Americanos and add a bit more sugar to one, please."

They watch the lady put in the order then look back up at them, telling Minho the price. He then pulls out his wallet, though Jisung stops him.

"I'll pay for it," he says.

Minho gives him a smile. "I brought you here, I'm paying." He takes out the money from his wallet and hands it to the cashier. Jisung just pouts at this.

After they get their drinks, they head to a booth by a window and sit down. "I miss doing stuff like this with you," Jisung says as he looks up at Minho, smiling softly.

"I do too,” Minho replies.

Jisung takes a sip of his drink then sits it down. "How was it like when I wasn't here? I don't think I ever asked you that over the phone," he says, laughing some.

"It was...  _ okay _ . I would have liked to still have you here though," Minho answers truthfully. Jisung smiles at this.

"Who'd you hangout with a lot?"

"Chan, Felix, and Hyunjin. I would crash at Chan's place or dance with the other two. Sometimes, all of us would hangout here and get coffee," the elder explains.

Jisung smiles, "That's good to hear! I found out from Jinnie that Jeongin might have a crush on Seungmin."

"I think he does, as well. The two would look cute together," Minho admits.

"That's what I said to Hyunjin," Jisung starts. "The rest of us should find out a way to get the two together." Minho nods his head, agreeing with the younget.

"Did you know that Chan and Felix are dating? I know they haven't told anyone but our group so far." 

"Yeah, I did know. Chan called me the day it happened, he sounded so happy," Jisung says. A smile forms on his face at the memory of it.

"Those two are perfect for each other, honestly."

"I've always thought that!"

The rest of the time they spent in the café was small talk and sipping on their coffees. Once they were finished, they threw away their cups and began to head out of the shop.

"Do you want to go to mine or yours?" Minho asks after they were a few steps away from the café.

Jisung thinks for a second. "Is yours fine?" he asks, looking at Minho.

Minho smiles, "Yeah, that's fine." Then they were off to the eldests house.

  
  


—————

  
  


It's been two months since Jisung has been back and an important thing has happened. Jisung has realized that he has feelings for Minho. He realized that they have always been there but, he never thought about it much back then. He thought the flirting and being  _ extremely _ cuddly with one another was a normal thing between friends.

"I think you should tell him," Chan says with a little shrug. Jisung's eyes widen and he shakes his head. Chan rolls his eyes at the younger.

"Why the hell would I do that? He probably doesn't like me back, hyung" the younger states.

Chan looks at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?" he asks. Jisung nods his head, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting some. Chan sighs out, "Do you not see the way he looks at you? He adores you, Jisung."

"I-I... really?"

"Have you seen the way Felix and I look at each other?" Jisung nods his head, "That's how Minho looks at you."

"I've never noticed," Jisung mumbles and looks down at his hands. Chan smiles at this action.

"He always does it when you're not looking."

Jisung looks up at Chan again, "Do you really think I should tell him?" He bites down on his lip as he decides if he should or not.

Chan nods his head, "Absolutely."

Jisung shuts his eyes and thinks for a couple seconds. He slowly opens his eyes again and sighs out. "I-I think I might do it, hyung."

"That's great Sungie!" Chan says, smiling widely. "When do you think you will?"

"I.. don't know actually," Jisung says, chuckling softly.

~

Now here's Jisung, sitting on the couch, staring at Minho. It's been a few days since him and Chan have talked about telling Minho. He's a bit nervous to tell the older how he feels since the other is only a couple inches away. He feels thos even though Chan told him the other most likely likes him back, he couldn't help but feel like he's still going to get rejected in the end.

"You've been staring at me for a while, Jisung,” Minho says, breaking the small silence that had formed.

Jisung blinks, processing what Minho had just said. Once he does, a blush forms on his cheeks and he looks down. "Sorry hyung." He hears the other chuckle and footsteps coming closer, then the couch sinking beside him.

"It's okay. Is there a reason for all the staring?" Minho questions, smiling findly at the younget.

Jisung looks up at him and bites down on his lip. He opens his mouth to talk, then shuts it again immediately after while looking away from Minho. He's feeling more nervous than he was just minutes ago. The younger one looks back over at Minho, softly sighing out. "I..." he starts but couldn't finish. He watches as a small frown forms on the elders face and concern shows in his eyes.

"You don't have to be scared Ji, you can trust and tell me whatever you need to," he says in a soft voice, smiling at the younger male.

Jisung's nerves calm down the longer he looks into Minho's caring eyes. "Please don't hate when I tell you this,'' he whispers.

"I could never," Minho says as he intertwines his fingers with the other’s. The blush on Jisung's face darkens a little.

The younger one takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly. He shuts his eyes so he doesn't see the elders face as he talks, he doesn't want to see anything negative. "H-hyung, I... I like you. As in... uh, more than friends kind of way..." he whispers. The grip on his hands tightened a bit.

"Really?"

Jisung opens his eyes to see the shock expression on Minho's face. "Yeah, really." He suddenly feels himself being pulled into a hug, shocking him some. "I like you too.”

The younger males breath hitches and he hugs the older back tightly. He snuggles his face into the other's neck. He couldn't feel any more happy than he does right now, he thinkd. Minho pulls back a little and Jisung gives him a questioning look. Before he's able to get any words out, he feels another pair of lips on his own. His eyes widen and his grip around the older tightens even more.

He eventually relaxes, his eyes fluttering shut seconds later and he kisses Minho back. After they pull away, they rest their foreheads on each other's, smiling softly.

"Jisung?"

"Yeah hyung?"

He hears the elder take a deep breath in. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Jisung smiles and pulls Minho into another kiss.

"Yes, I'd love to," Jisung says after he pulls away.

Scratch that statement out from earlier, nothing could compare how happy he feels right  _ now _ .

Minho lays the younger back, hovering over top of him. He leans down and starts peppering the younger males face with kisses. This action causes a burst of giggles to come out of Jisung. Minho gives both of the younger males cheeks a kiss, then hovers his lips over Jisung's.

"You're so cute," Minho whispers against the others lips. Jisung giggles, making Minho feel Jisung's breath hitting his lips.

"Thank you," Jisung whispers back.

Minho smiles again before he connects their lips in another kiss. He feels the younger wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

The two of them stay like that for the rest of the night. Minho had laid down on top of the younger, as Jisung ran his fingers through the other's hair. They watched tv until it was really late. Both of them just decided to stay there and fall asleep on the couch. They both kind of regreted it in the morning.

  
  
  


—————

  
  
  


They've been together for almost three months now. Jisung hasn't noticed a difference in how Minho acts,  _ yet _ . The eldest is pretty proud of himself for tricking everyone so easily, especially.

Minho picks up his medicine bottle and stares at it.

_ Take one full pill daily _ , it says.

He opens up the bottle and shakes one out into the palm of his hand, then he closes and sits it back down on the nightstand. Minho opens up the drawer to his nightstand and pulls out the pill cutter he had bought last week. He places the pill inside and presses the button, he watches the pill split in half. He takes one of the half's out and places it in his mouth. He picks up the glass of water on his stand and takes a sip.

Minho gets up, leaving the water on the stand and puts the pill cutter, with the other half, back into the drawer. He has been doing this for a few weeks now, only taking one half of his pills.

Should he be doing this? Absolutely the fuck not. In his mind he  _ believes _ that he doesn't need to take them anymore. Why does he think this? Well, Jisung makes him feel happy, makes him feel  _ sane _ .

Speaking of the younger, he is waiting for the elder in the living room. Minho walks out of his room and goes back into the living room. Jisung is sitting on the floor, by the Christmas tree, a wide grin on his face.

"Come on, sit down!" Jisung says, rushing the older over, pulling him along with him. Minho smiles at his boyfriend as he sits across from him, thinking the younger is adorable.

Jisung grabs a small sized present and hands it to the older. "Merry Christmas Eve, babe," Jisung says, his smile growing wider, if possible.

Minho takes it and slowly begins to open up the present. In the gift, is a ring box, which is now laying in his hand. He looks up at Jisung before he opens the box. Once he does, his smile grows. Inside is a small silver ring with a diamond on it. He takes it out to look at it, noticing on the inside that the initials  _ 'HJS' _ were carved into it.

"Do you like it?" Jisung asks nervously.

Minho looks up at him, a grin plastered on his face. "I love it," he breathes out.

"I’m glad you do! I have one as well, with your initials on mine," he holds out his hand to show the elder, "They’re kind of like promise rings!"

Minho leans over to the younger and gives him a quick, short kiss. "Thank you sweetheart," he says after he pulls away. Minho then grabs a medium sized present and hands it over to the younger male.

Right away, Jisung begins to open it. He opens the box and pulls out a dark brown, medium size teddy bear. It has on a red bow with a pendant that opens up on it. "Open the pendant," Minho says.

Jisung opens it up to see what's inside.

_ To my Jisungie, I love you. _

Jisung's eyes widen and he looks up at Minho. "Y-you?" he stutters out.

Minho smiles fondly and says, "I love you."

Jisung sits the teddy bear down and then tackles the older male in a hug, knocking them both down. Jisung kisses the elders lips repeatedly as happy tears run down his cheeks.

Jisung pulls away, "I love you too, so fucking much." Minho grins and pulls the younger down for another kiss.

It didn't take it long for the kiss to become heated. It ends up becoming sloppy and needy. Minho pulls away, only a few centimeters, "Want to go to my room?"

Jisung nods eagerly, "Yes, please."

Minho helps the two of them up, interlocking their hands together and he pulls Jisung along with him to his bedroom. They walk in and Minho tells the younger to go lay down on his bed. He gets into his nightstand, making sure Jisung can't see inside it, and pulls out a small bottle of lube. He closes the drawer and sets the lube on the stand.

He gets on to the bed and crawls over top of Jisung. He leans down and kisses the younger, Jisung instantly reacts and kisses back. As they kiss, Minho slowly grinds himself down on Jisung. He could feel the younger hardening and small noises begin to escape the boy's lips. Minho swallows every one of them up.

Minho breaks away from the kiss and tugs at the bottom of Jisung's shirt. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," Jisung breathes out.

Jisung sits up a little and let's Minho take off his shirt, Minho does the same right after. He leans down again and attaches his lips to the others neck, leaving small kisses. Jisung breath quickens as Minho continues to go lower and lower with each kiss.

Minho pulls away after leaving a kiss right above his jeans. He looks up the male below him. "So beautiful Sungie," he whispers as his hand trails down the younger males sides. Jisung blushes at the comment.

The elder moves his hands to the button of Jisung's jeans. He looks up at the younger, asking for permission once again. After Jisung gives him the okay, he unbuttons and unzips the others pants and pulls them down and off. He soon does the same to Jisung’s boxers.

It doesn’t take long before Minho is fully undressed and moans are filling up his room. They take it slow and easy, moaning out “I love you’s” here and there.

  
  


—————

  
  


The past few months  _ were _ going so well. All of them were getting ready for the oldest of their group of friends to graduate next month. Everything was going so  _ smoothly _ . That was until Jisung started noticing something off about his boyfriend.

The elder has become over protective in many, many ways. Minho would now walk him to and from the college, which he didn't mind  _ most _ of the time. He thought it was cute, at one point.

Jisung found it odd that Minho would glare at anyone who would touch him or just talk to him in general, even their own friends. He felt like he was the only one who had noticed these things. He noticed all of this a month or so ago and he doesn’t know how to feel about it.

It's gotten worse, over time. Jisung wishes he would have noticed sooner.

Minho made sure that they were  _ always _ together. He wouldn't let Jisung breathe, basically. His mind only told him that this is  _ normal _ and Minho is probably just stressed over college.

  
  


Until one day..

  
  


"I don't think we should hang out with our friends anymore," Minho says, looking up at Jisung. The younger male gives him a questioning look.

"Why? They are our  _ friends _ , baby," Jisung says, a bit of panic in his voice.

"They could take you  _ away _ from me, we don't need them." His stare is harsh, he almost glaring at Jisung.

"Min, what you're saying right now is  _ crazy _ . We do need them." Jisung notices the way Minho's eyes darken after he had said “crazy”.

Minho slams the cup down on the tabke he had in his hand, making Jisung jump, and says, "I'm not fucking  _ crazy _ ." The tone the elder had used scared Jisung a bit.

"I never said you were, babe," he says softly. He’s afraid to anger the elder more.

And like that, Minho's eyes switch, concern and guilt takes over his features in an instant. "Jisung, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to yell at you sweetheart," he says, taking Jisung's hands in his own.

Jisung calms himself down quickly. He brings Minho's hands up to his lips and kisses them. "It's okay baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~

After that day, it took Jisung a while to realize what was actually going on. He felt so stupid for  _ not _ figuring out sooner than he did. Minho wasn't taking his medicine anymore.

During this past week, Minho would continue to snap at Jisung, like the other day. It always ended with Minho feeling bad and apologizing to the younger, Jisung would say that it's fine and that he knew the older didn't mean it.

Minho also started to snap at their friends, but not as often as he did to Jisung. Their friends didn't see much of a problem with it, like Jisung does. They thought it was just the stress of having to take their exams that are coming up soon. They didn't know what happens outside of college, in their homes.

Only two days go by and it gets  _ worse _ . It would take Minho longer to snap out of it, he was becoming more...  _ aggressive _ .

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout Jisung's apartment, then a yelpi s heard afterwards.

Jisung holds his cheek as he looks at Minho with widened eyes. Tears swell up in his eyes, threatening to spill. "M-Min, you just..." his voice breaks off as a sob escapes his lips.

That's the moment Minho's eyes soften, why couldn't they have done that five minutes ago?

"Fuck, Jisung, I'm so sorry love," the older says as he reaches out to touch the younger.

Jisung flinches back, "Don't touch me." He quickly turns around and heads to his room, he slams the door shut and locks himself in the room. He spent the next hour there, crying.

When he comes out, an hour after crying, he apologizes for overreacting. Minho tells him that he didn’t have to apologize and that he, himself, was to blame. They end up going to Jisung's room and cuddle for the rest of the night.

~

Another week has passed. That makes three weeks until Chan graduates.

Minho has forced Jisung to become more distant with their friends. That made them all pretty worried. Jisung would have to wait until he had to use the bathroom or when Minho was asleep to text their friends. After he was finished texting them, he had to make sure he deleted the messages.

Fuck, Jisung's  _ scared _ .

He couldn't bring himself to leave Minho though, the older has him wrapped around his finger. Because of this, he hasn't even tried to get Minho to take his medication again because of how scared he is.

Currently, they were sitting in the college library, eating their food. Minho is munching on some chips and scrolling through his phone. Jisung has his head leaning on the elders shoulder, reading on his phone.

Minho nudges Jisung, making him look up with questioning eyes. The older shows him his phone, a picture of a graphic, red t-shirt is displayed on the elders phone. "You would look  _ so _ pretty in red," Minho whispers out, his voice sounding like he’s in a daze.

Jisung freezes up a little after this statement and chills run down his spine. Slowly, he nods his head, "Yeah, I guess I would." A pleased smile makes its way on Minho's face, he pulls his phone away from Jisung’s face and continues to scroll on it.

For the rest of the day, Minho would make  _ unsettling _ comments about the color red and Jisung, in the same sentence. If this didn't terrify him more than he already is, he'd be lying to himself.

~

Recently, Minho has been really sweet to him. Jisung felt like something was off and he couldn't shake that feeling away. It is pretty late in the day, it’s been a couple since the library incident.

Minho sighs out and runs his finger down Jisung's cheek. "Hey Sungie?"

"Yes, hyung?"

"Would you do  _ anything _ for us to stay together forever?" he asks.

Jisung smiles a little, "Of course I would." Minho kisses his cheek in response.

Jisung didn't think much of that question and thought it was a simple, cute question. He  _ really _ should have thought something was off.

  
  


—————

  
  


Everything was going so, so  _ well _ . These past two week and a few days, Minho was being the sweetest and  _ never _ snapped anymore. Jisung truly thought he got his boyfriend back and maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Minho was taking his medicine again.

But fuck, he was so  _ wrong _ .

It started out as them being all cuddly and giggly, Jisung had enjoyed this. At one point, Minho started straddling the younger and began to tickle his sides. Bursts of laughter had escaped the younger male, making Minho giggle at him.

It all went downhill soon after.

Now, Jisung can't move, he’s pinned down to the bed. He never realized how strong Minho actually is.

There's a knife being held against his throat by his boyfriend. The older had the knife hidden under one of the pillows. Jisung has a feeling that he might not make it to see tomorrow.

"Min, please, y-you don't have to do this," Jisung pleads, tears running down his cheeks. His eyes widen as the blade is being pressed just a bit more against his throat.

"I'm doing this because  _ I love you _ and I want us to be together  _ forever _ . Don't you want that Sungie? Don't you love me?" Minho whispers in the younger males ear.

Jisung shuts his eyes as more tears fall. Of course he loves Minho, just not in that way anymore because of fear. He lets out a sigh, "I do." Before Minho could do anything else, Jisung stopped him. "Let's talk about this first, o-okay?"

Minho sighs and takes the blade away, just a little. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

"There's another way we can be together forever, Min. W-we could finish out college and get married afterwards baby, wouldn't you want that?" He pauses for a second, "Don't you want to grow old with each other?"

It seems like Minho thinks about it, but Jisung knows better. "I don't think you understand  _ why _ this is the better way. No one would be able to take you away from me, Sungie. No one would be in the way of our relationship. I'd have you all to  _ myself _ , sweetheart," Minho explains as he caresses the younger males cheek with his other hand.

Jisung bites down on his lips as he feels the blade press a little harder against his throat. He gasps out as he feels a bit of his skin break, making more tears escape and trail down his cheeks.

"Pretty," Minho mumbles as he sees a bit of blood run down Jisung's neck. Minho leans down and places a kiss on each cheek. "Don't cry sweetheart.. You do know I'm doing this because I love you right?"

"I-I know," he takes a deep breath in and shuts his eyes, "I love you too." A smile plasters itself onto Minho's face. Jisung would think it was beautiful if it wasn't for the situation they're in.

Minho moves his lips to hover the others. A small giggle escapes his lips before he kisses the younger. He pulls away a little and whispers, "I'll join you soon love, okay? I promise."

Jisung panics and his eyes widen again. "W-Wait Min-"

With one swift movement of the knife, Minho silences Jisung.

Well, not  _ completely _ . Small gasps escape the younger boy's mouth. Minho watches as blood seeps out of Jisung's throat and his eyes go in and out of focus. He finds the sight in front of him beautiful.

Minho let out a small burst of giggles, "I was right, you do look pretty in red, sweetheart!" Then he takes the knife and places the tip on his wrist. "Now it's my turn!"

He harshly drags the knife up his arms, not fazed by the pain. He repeats these movements with his other arm.

Minho keeps the knife in his hand as he slides off Jisung, to lay down beside him. He maneuvers the others body, weakly, to wrap his own body around the other. Lastly, he places the knife on his chest and he moves his hand to the younger one's face, shutting Jisung's eyes. He places one last kiss to Jisung's forehead before he closes his own eyes. There's a small smile on his face.

Now they can be together  _ forever _ .

~

Two days pass by.

Everyone but Minho and Jisung are gathered at Chan's place. "Have you texted them?" Jeongin asks Chan.

"I have, multiple times" he says, his voice filled with worry and concern. Felix places a hand on Chan's back, rubbing it comfortingly.

"You guys haven't heard from them either?" Felix asks Changbin, Hyunjin, and Seungmin.

"I haven't, for a few days now," Seungmin answers. The other two nod along, meaning they haven't either.

"Did you think of checking their apartments, Chan?" Hyunjin questions.

"No, I haven't. Whose apartment do they usually stay at?"

"Minho's," Changbin answer.

Chan nods, "Okay. I want you guys to stay here while Felix and I go, is that fine?" He got nods in return.

The two of them get ready and then head out of Chan's house. It didn't take them long to get to Minho's apartment, maybe ten minutes at most.

The second they step foot by the door, Chan could tell something was wrong. He shakily brings his hand up to the door and knocks. No answer. They couldn't even hear movement on the other side.

Chan moves his hands down to the doorknob. He takes a deep breath in and twists the knob and it opens. "This isn't good," he mutters.

"Hopefully, they are not here and forgot to lock the door," Felix says, trying to comfort the eldest one of them.

They walked into the apartment, it was silent and Chan hated that. "I'll check down the hall, okay?"

"Okay. Yell for me if you need me, I'll check the kitchen and bathroom," Felix says. Chan nods and gives the younger a quick kiss.

The elder walks toward the entrance of the hallway, the first thing he notices is Minho's bedroom door is cracked open a little. With each step toward the door, he becomes terrified for what he'll find. He slowly places his hand on the door. He closes his eyes as he pushes the door open.

The second his eyes open and he registers what he's looking at, he lets out a gasp and tears threaten to spill. "F-Felix!" he chokes out. The longer he stares, his legs start to become weak.

He hears footsteps behind him then the youngest of the two is whispering, "Holy shit.."

Chan turns around and buries his face in Felix’s shoulder. A sob escapes past his lips and he wraps his arms around his boyfriend. Tears start to run down Felix’s cheeks.

~

The people in Seoul, South Korea turn on the news later on that day, not expecting the news they were about to hear.

_ "Bodies of two young men have been found in the apartment building a few blocks away from the college. The bodies were identified as twenty-two year old Lee Minho and twenty year old Han Jisung. It looks to be a homicide and suicide case. More information will be released once the police investigate further." _

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder how many stays remember this fic? it’s an older one i had & wanted to re-write it :D
> 
> also, merry christmas <3


End file.
